Stuck In Replay
by LadiiBabiiBossLoyalty990
Summary: Taylor's life seemed perfect until Troy Bolton showed up again.Why does this seem so wrong?The answer to this is that its not possible,especially because Troy died 7 years earlier.T&T,C&G,S&Z,R&K Pleaze R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am personally going to take time out to dedicate this chapter to:  
Cornique Chaylor Girl(for encouraging me to do it)  
MermaidRam85 (for begging for more Traylor) and anyone else who loves Traylor  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing except for Lil Mike's Pizzeria and the plots.

* * *

My name is Taylor Charlotte McKessie and I think I'm going crazy. Or better yet I think I've literally lost me ever loving, cotton, picking finger, licking smarty pants mind. Hell even that might still be an understatement, I'm still not even sure if I'm dreaming or not. This absolutely positively cannot be happening to me of all people! I checked my blood pressure, my temperature and my sugar level and they all appear to be fine. The gang seems to be doing the same thing too and they are all fine as well.  
The only conclusion I can come up with is that there appears to be a glitch or some outlandish mishap that's affected our timeline, and somehow has sent me and the gang past our boundaries and into some bizarre time period.

7 years ago…

I was a naïve, outspoken, and all around lovable one of a kind 16 year old who was deeply in love with one of East High's hottest basketball players Troy Michael Bolton. Our love was stronger than Chad's appetite, Sharpay's hairspray, Grandma Amelia Bolton's famous Louisiana jambalaya, or even Ryan's mornings breathe.

We were apart of East High's most infamous group along with Chad Danforth with his girlfriend (and one of my best friends) Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans (another best friend) with Zeke Baylor, and Ryan Evans with (another best friend) Kelsi Nielson. We were the unstoppable sophomores of East High.

On April 23rd ,2005 I found out I was 4 months pregnant as a result of me and Troy's one year anniversary 4 months earlier. The news caught us all off guard including me and our parents took it surprisingly well that is, after one of my brothers Tracey gave Troy a black eye.

As much as we were 16, that baby seemed like a true blessing …at the time.

On June 15th, 2005 my world, the gang's world, and our families' worlds seem to all come crashing down in a heartbeat. One night when Troy was coming home late from Lil' Mike's Pizzeria (he was picking up a pizza for the gang's monthly movie night) he decided to pick up a pineapple and sausage pizza I was craving.

On his way home a…a drunk driver slammed full force into Troy's side of the truck. The driver was killed instantly from impact but it was a real miracle Troy survived. The gang and I heard an hour later and rushed into the emergency room.

The wait for me to see him seemed like, I don't know an eternity but now I wish I hadn't seen him period. When I entered his room I suddenly felt alone and scared, I don't know why but I just did. I sat down next to him and took in his shattered appearance.

His beautiful face…that face that belonged to me was bruised.  
Those hands that would hold me close and wipe away my tears felt cold.  
That chest that I would lay my head against and listen to his steady heartbeat was also bruised.  
That heartbeat I would listen to…to put me to sleep, that heartbeat that never seemed to fail suddenly beated as if every beat were Troy's last.

I begged, pleaded and prayed that he would live to see the birth of our child.

Troy then opened his eyes…his eyes that were no longer filled with love and excitement but were replaced with eyes that were nothing more than sadness and a plea for help. Those eyes I remember that would sparkle anytime someone said my name or anytime he told me 'I love you sweetheart' were now lifeless.

"Taylor I love you and our child. I am never going to leave you I promise. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I want you to know no matter what happens…I will always love you." That statement seemed burned into my memory no matter how many times I tried to get rid of it. I saw in his eyes he meant every word but in his eyes but in his heart he knew different. Little did I know, that promise would be broken for good.

An hour later…Troy Michael Bolton took his last breathe and died. Two weeks after the funeral, I lost the baby due to depression.

Now

No matter how much science you mix into this equation it just does not add up. This goes against any and every thing we believe in and everything we've ever learned. This theory is virtually impossible and even defies the laws of physics and nature. I myself and Gabi are geniuses though we've never seen anything like this theory is...Troy Michael Bolton is alive.

* * *

So what do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you scream I have to say I'm very sorry! I've been procrastinating alot lately and I finally forced myself to sit and type this chappie before I let you read I would like to thank:**  
**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade**  
**HP4EverLuver**  
**BabyGlover**  
**AngelBabyTaylor.x**  
**Cornique Chaylor Girl**  
**Corbinsbabygrl1**  
**MermaidRam85**  
**CHAYLORISAWESOME312  
So please Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!!**

* * *

I swear it feels as if my life is a ticking time bomb. Every moment I meet is precious to me because I know I'll need it later. Seven years later I've become a senior in college majoring in medicine along with Gabriella and a bartender at night with Sharpie who's going to Julliard with Kelsi and Ryan. Chad on the other hand is majoring in physical education in one of the U of A departments while Zeke is working in the culinary arts department becoming a chef.

You wanna know what's so funny? One year ago on Troy's birthday I visited his grave and I sat down next to it; I just spoke to it. I know it sounds crazy but I've been doing it every year since the baby died. I had her buried next to her daddy:

Tracey Kimberly Bolton  
Sunrise: June 28th, 2005  
Sunset: June 29th, 2005  
"Our little star lights up our lives."

When they both died (sniffles) summer vacation wasn't really an option for me. For the whole summer, I was locked away in my room and only came out when necessary. When school started again I isolated myself from everyone before I finally realized I couldn't do this by myself. God knows everywhere I turned it was a constant reminder of what once was.

Several Months Earlier

"Taybear please answer me…" Sharpie begged touching my shoulder gently.

"Huh? I'm sorry I'm just sensing something, I don't know what it is…somehow it doesn't feel too right though." I sighed into my hands.

"Its probably just nerves Tay, I mean we're moving into a 6 bedroom house closer to campus which is like 4 hours away from the whole family. Don't forget you'll always have your room back here McKessie." Chad said dropping his arm around my shoulder.

"I know that but this is my high school days bedroom. This is the bedroom where we would sometimes hang out or the girls and I would have a slumber party. I go from living on an enormous campus (which I couldn't afford) to moving in with my buddies. No, no this can't be possible."

"What Tay?" Zeke asked sitting on my bed next to me.

"Yo Chad you remember this picture?" It was a pic of Chad holding my legs and Troy, us smiling at the camera while holding my arms going to throw me into the lake. It was taken before Troy…ya know.

I remember it, so what about it?"

"You guys, I burned this pic about six and a half years ago. This pic was the original one. I know I burned it because Kelsi and Shar were right there along with me."

"Taybear it's probably just a simple misunderstanding or something."

"Maybe you're right Zeke. I may be just a tad bit paranoid. Come on lets get this stuff packed, it's now or never." I can't believe just 5 years ago I graduated high school and this room, my sanctuary. I just had to come back and pick up some trinkets I didn't pack the first time I moved.

"No way T I can't believe you still have this!" Kelsi looked at me with disbelief as she held up what I think is a picture to Gabi and Chad.

"Have what K?" Then she showed me another picture of what I though was now ashes. It was a picture of a 6 year old Troy and I hugging each other by the gang's favorite tree in the park. The hilarious part was that every single one of us was missing our two front teeth. In all actuality the pictures were taken with opposite couples:

Me and Troy  
Sharpay and Jason  
Martha and Ryan  
Gabriella and Zeke  
Kelsi and Chad

I was the only one who burned mine. "You can't tell me that there was an extra pic, Ryan because I distinctively remember burning that along with some other mementos."

"I'm not Mickey because I know I'd be lying, however I am going to say it's probably a coincidence or whatever." As soon as I go to argue I sense something again but like usual I ignore it.

"How in Godfather's name is it a coincidence Ry I…"

"Hey! As much we all know this debate can last until Christmas next year, Tay we both have a double shift at the bar in a few hours so let's wrap this session up and get going before I turn 80 and choke on my dentures!" Sharpay yelled putting her hands on her on her slender waist.

"Fine Shar."

"Fine Sharpay."

Little did I know, it would all go down hill from there.

* * *

**So what do ya'll think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people!** **Umm yeah sorry about the random updates but I figured this shall hold everyone down until I update next week or the following week. I might be taking a double update next week or whenever because I have a lot of work at school to do so hopefully this would hold ya'll I'd give shout outs but I'll wait until the next chappie for me to continue the shouts since everyone hasn't seen this as R&R and a total of 7 reviews for this chappie!**

* * *

A few hours later…

"Gabriella! Kelsi!" I yelled leaning over the railing of the second floor stairs.

"Yeah T?" Kelsi asked me coming out the walk-in closet a few inches away from where I was standing.

"Have you seen my purple flats? You know the flats, with black and white stripes on the side." I said putting on my "door knocker" heart shaped hoop earrings.

"Oh you mean the flats you threw away two weeks ago because Shar stepped in dog shit with them?"

"Thank you for bringing that up again K. Now have any of you seen my mint green button down shirt?" Shar asked resting her hand on my shoulder while she put on her gray 3 inch open toe stiletto.

"Yeah didn't Chad umm bust all the buttons off of it last week when he and Gabi were fooling around?"I asked buttoning up my black polo shirt.

"I told Chad to be careful Shar. Tay your flats are in the kitchen although I'm not really sure why because you did throw them away and Shar why don't you wear you pastel blue shirt instead of the green one?" Gabi said drying her hair coming out the bathroom.

"Nice suggestion Sherlock Gabi since I was going to put that one on anyways. Ya'll remind me to stop lending Gabs my shirts." Shar said coming out the closet with a shirt in hand.

"Yeah whatever Shar, you know you still love me." Gabi said taking the hanger from her.

"Yes I do unfortunately."

"As much as I love this whole Kodak moment, Sharpie me and you have to get going before Angel beats the hell out of another drunken man for trying to grope her." I said grabbing my jacket. "See ya'll later."

This job of me and Shar being bartenders was the last thing I'd ever though was going to happen. If I had a choice though, I don't think I would trade this job for the world. Once I moved out the dorm along with Chad and Gabriella, Zeke, Kelsi, and the twins we all moved into Ry and Sharpie's summer condo. None of us could afford the fee including the twins which seemed pretty unusual.

As much as their parents (our aunt and uncle) are filthy stinking' rich, Shar and Ry agreed not to rely on Aunt Franchesca and Uncle Andrew's money. When it comes to the rest of us (not that our aunts and uncles weren't supporting us but we also decided to be independent) our parents put together one gigantic college fund for us that was created when we were born. It's probably up to 150,000 dollars now since we're practically done with college.

"Hey Taybear you remember the college freshman that came in when we started working at the bar a year ago?" Shar asked me glancing from the road.

"How could I forget? Let's see she said; 'Hey can I have a Sex on the Beach, a Screaming Orgasm, an Adios Motherfucker, a Screwdriver, one Cosmopolitan and four tequila shots? It honestly sounded like she was talking to her boyfriend rather than us."

Awkward Silence…

"Taylor whatever happened to all of us?" Shar asked stopping at a red light.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I guess when Troy died; we sorta grew apart from each other emotionally and internally. He was like the glue that held us together even through really rough times."

"Naw Tay that's where you're lying, Troy wasn't the glue that held us together. The thing that held us together was our eternal love for one another and the fact our family was irreplaceable." Shar said glancing at me before driving off onto the green light.

I opened my mouth to reply then for the umpteenth time I sense something…like an uneasiness of some kind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"You sensed something didn't you?"

"How'd you…"

"Taylor we've been like sisters for nearly 23 ½ years now, I can certainly tell when you sense things. You of all people should know you can't lie or keep secrets from me. I could read you like an open book or like a price tag on a pair of $500.00 Pradas."

"Sharpie I've known that since kindergarten." My eyes happened to wander to a pair of baby blue diamond studs in her second upper piercing on both ears. "Whoa I didn't know you still had those." They used to be Sharpie's favorite pair of earrings. It was a pair of diamond studs with a cursive S engraved in black and pink on each side. Troy had given them to her on her 15th birthday.

"Have what?"

"The earrings located in your upper piercings Captain Smartness."

"Which ones are they? I don't remember putting any in the top ones."

"The earrings Troy gave you on your fifteenth birthday."

"I…Taylor I haven't touched these earrings in seven years. The last time I wore them were to his funeral. The next day, I packed any and every mementos in the attic back at the house."  
"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. The answer could be faith or just pure luck but whatever it is, it sure ain't normal for one thing." Shar said pulling into the bar's semi packed parking lot.

"I agree completely Evans."

* * *

**So what do ya think? Remember a total of 7 reviews for this chappie please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe hello everyone...*comes from under rock* I'm back! Please don't kill me! I've just decided to post this quick chappie and get back to studying for testing. A lovely shout out to:** S.J.H, AngelBabyTaylor.x,HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace,ambinlovewlove, TraylorxChaylor, cornique chaylor girl, and Aud11 for loyally reviewing the last chappie**. For the readers of Crawl I'd like to make this announcement: **CRAWL BACK TO LOVE will be on hiatus for a while until the following week or whenever. I will focus more on this story for a lil' bit and then back to Crawl.**Anyways please R&R a million and a chocolate bar,Jai

* * *

The girls arrive home…  
February 13th, 2012  
2 a.m.

Tonight was pretty hectic I tell ya. Fortunately it was still packed as usual but somehow no one managed to get drunk. It must be because it's a school night. "Hey what's everyone still doing up?" I asked closing the door behind Sharpay. I arrived back to the house just to be greeted with a handful of college soon to be graduates looking as sick and filled with nausea as ever. Hint: the college students just happen to live with me.

"Three words Taylor; Ryan made dinner," Kelsi yelled running back to the bathroom.

"Let me guess, you let Ry try and attempt to make his famous broccoli and chicken noodle casserole and you actually ate it?" Shar asked taking off her stilettos.

"Well…it tasted good at first so I kept going and well…you know the rest," Gabi replied coming out the kitchen with a cup of seltzer water.

"That's exactly what you get for being greedy," I laughed out while taking off my jacket.

"Taylor my stomach has been hurting like hell for the last four hours! Chad and Zeke are in the kitchen fixing seltzer water and saltine crackers for us and poor Kelsi has been vomiting for the last two and a half hours. Ryan is the only one that can handle this course he whipped up," Gabi said throwing a pillow at me.

"I don't understand, Ryan is such a good cook and this is the only entrée he fixes that gets this reaction from the rest of us."

"That's all of your faults! You guys keep letting him attempt to make this specific dish instead of letting him make something else," Shar replied from in the walk in closet.

"Do we really have to suffer because my boyfriend wants to become Martha Stewart?" Kelsi hollered from in the bathroom.

"Shar and I brought some doggy bags home full of Buffalo wings and so forth so ya'll are welcomed to attack that if ya want," I said pulling my hair into a loose ponytail.

"Thank you, for your words of encouragement Tay," Kelsi laughed out coming out of the bathroom.

"You feel better K? Oh and you're…" I would've finished the sentence but I was interrupted by Gabriella's unfortunately loud belch.

"Thank you! I shall write a thank you letter to the manufacturer of seltzer water for relieving me of my continuous pain in my belly," Gabi said letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

A few hours later…  
At the Shoe Store in the Mall  
9 a.m.

"Hey anyone remember Valentine's Day at East High?" Gabi asked trying on a pair of neon orange sandals.

"How the heck can any of us forget? Ms. Darbus was like a baby cupid on some really strong crack. Those are cute Kelsi, what size are they?" Shar replied taking a pair of flats from Kelsi.

"Don't you ever miss those butterflies in your stomach when you see the one you love?"

"You sure that's not gas Gabriella?" I know it's stereotypical for the girls to be the hopeless romantics of the two genders, not that we are not the hopeless "old school romantics" of the group, but Gabi has always been the "Cinderella type" romantic of the four of us.

"Shut up Sharpie!"

"I agree with you Gabs, but all I'm saying is that your prince charming can really end up being a frog with really bad credit." I agree completely with Shar except for the whole credit thing. When I was about 13 years old, my dad's real estate agency transferred to New York City so there was a strong possibility we'd end up moving and I'd have to leave East Middle School. God knows I was not about to move, but I didn't really have a choice. On my last day in Albuquerque which was a Saturday, the whole gang came over to help me finish packing. Our family had some errands to run downtown.

It was about one in the afternoon and it started pouring down like there was no tomorrow, which was pretty strange since the weather man said it was supposed to be sunny. I was bringing one of the last few boxes downstairs to put in the back of Aunt Maria's (Gabi's mom) jeep when Troy approached me. I bent over to drop the box in the back, when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I asked him what he was doing, and he replied, "Taylor I love you and I always have." I knew he was telling the truth because his eyes said all. Our lips connected and it happened. We kissed right there in the rain. (A/N: Aww)

Haha this story ain't over as yet. It seemed romantic at the time and I constantly wondered what it would've been like if I stayed. I was freaking miserable that is, until my dad's real estate agency transferred back to Albuquerque so I arrived 2 weeks before school started. The day I went back everyone (the gang) was incredibly excited to see me and then it happened. Troy and I connected eyes…it felt as if the world around us just stopped, even if only for a moment. My eyes unfortunately wandered onto his "arm candy" Savannah Waters. This girl wasn't exactly known for being nice, she was the captain of…yup you guessed it cheerleading squad. They were East High's new golden couple.I guess the kiss was supposed to be one of those "I'll never see you again until 10 years later and we'll fall in love" types. It took Bolton a year and a half to just to tell me he loves me (again).

"Tay…Taylor…Earth to Taylor!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?"Shar asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh…oh nothing…I'm okay."

"I know what she was thinking about."Gabi smirked flashing me the 'I know' eyes.

"What?"

"She was thinking about the kiss in the rain at age 13 and then the Savannah Waters incident with Troy."

"I am not!" I cracked a smile. It was impossible to lie to them. We burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah you are Tay, admit it," Shar laughed out. My laughter died down as this feeling came over me. I'm sensing something…

"Hello ladies! My name are Daniella Dawson (pic on profile) and how may I help you?" Was I sensing Daniella?

"Yes can you please bring me that pair of blue and yellow sandals in sizes 6 and 7 please?" Kelsi said handing her a shoe box.

"Okay, is there anything else ladies?"

"No, that's it for now, thank you." Shar replied flashing her, a polite smile. I waited until Daniella was out of earshot to say, "Does she look familiar or is it just me?"

"I thought the same thing just now." Gabs replied quirking her eyebrows together.

"Here we go sizes 6 and 7 sandals." Daniella said handing Kelsi two shoe boxes.

"Thank you."

"That's a beautiful ring Daniella. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Umm in a few months, I'm going to be Mrs. Daniella Bolton."

"Pardon me?!"

"Can you repeat that?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"What'd you just say?" Wait did she just say Bolton?

A look of confusion passed over her face before she said, "I'm sorry is there a problem?"

"No…no that name just sounds _really_ familiar. If you don't mind us asking, but what's his name?" I asked slipping back on my sandal.

"Michael Bolton. I completely forgot to ask, what are your names?"

"Oh um, my name is Taylor, and these are my best friends Kelsi, Sharpay, and Gabriella."

"You girls look really familiar." Oh sweetie you have no idea.

"I uh um you know what? We'll take these shoes and yeah just…yeah okay?" I stuttered out.

"Oh okay I'll just ring these up," she left.

"Is it just me because if it is something's definitely wrong here?" Gabi said strapping back up here sandals. It seemed as if a look of pure confusion passed over all of our faces before Kelsi replied.

"It's probably just a strong coincidence. I mean there are a lot of Bolton's in Albuquerque," she laughed out nervously. It sounded like she was more so trying to convince herself rather than us.

"I…I agree. We can't keep doing this every time we hear the name Bolton," Shar said reassuringly.

"Here you ladies go, and thank you for shopping at The Pink Panther!" Daniella said handing our bags.

"Yeah…sure whatever."

"Tay!"

* * *

So what do ya think? I'm still a little rusty... R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello lovely reviewers!I decided to update because I hate to keep you guys waiting and I have a headache so I needed to update before the end of the week.I might just happen to drop another chappie on here before I take a wk long break( not literally) and study my butt off again for school. Okay so before you read I would love to thank: **Erieaud,Ambinlovewlove,BabyGlover,LunaSolTierra,MermaidRam85, and AngelBabyTaylor.x **for sticking to my side and having so much patience with this story!So here I present you with chapter 5 of Stuck In Replay! **Please don't forget to R&R a million and a chocolate bar,Jai**

* * *

At the house…  
11 a.m.

After the whole awkward exchange with Daniella at the shoe store, we decided to shop a little more and then head home.

"Tay do you and Shar have to work at Susie's (the bar) tonight?" Kelsi asked me taking a bite out of Ryan's chicken sandwich.

"No, and not for a very, very long time to come Mitch." I replied taking a small bite of my baby carrot. She smiled at my centuries old nickname for her. Since everyone had a nickname for her I decided to call her Mitch which comes from her middle name, Michelle.

"Why? I'm not even sure I want to know on Sharpie's part..."

"What's that's supposed to mean Kels?" Shar asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean nothing out of the ordinary for you Sharpay Evans."

"The hours were becoming increasingly longer, not that I really mind but for the next few weeks I am going to study my ass off for midterms. As for Sharpie being here, let her explain please…you might wanna sit down."Kelsi and Chad raised their eyebrows in interest and confusion.

"What did you do Shar?" Ry asked sneaking a celery stick off of her plate.

"It's really not my fault…this time. As a bartender, we're supposed to try and stop or prevent fights from occurring in the bar. Okay, so this green eyed blonde came to the bar with her girls, and caught her boyfriend there with some other girl which just so happened to be her ex best friend. There was some big confrontation between her and the other one and the blonde broke a beer bottle on the table, threatening to cut the other one. The brunette which was the ex best friend lunged at the blonde, but Tay held her back. I tried to hold back the blonde, but she started cursing me out and smacked me. That's when _I_ lost it…_I_ beat the hell outta her. Once I was done, I brushed off my clothes; held my head with pride and walked out of there."Shar smiled as she snatched her celery stick out of Ryan's hand.

"Sharpie…you have to learn to control your anger." Gabi suggested taking a chip off of Chad's plate.

"I know that. Your point is?"

"She means it's not a healthy habit to go around beating people up babe."Zeke spoke up for Gabi.

"Changing the subject, this makes it the perfect time to mention the new 80's style diner opening downtown. I was kinda hoping you guys would apply?" Gabi asked pouring a cup of Sprite.

"I wouldn't really mind, of course when I'm not composing or studying. I could use the extra money." Kelsi added eating a chip.

"I would love to baby, but my schedule is full because I volunteered at East Middle School to help after school with basketball for the next few weeks." Chad sighed, pulling Gabi onto his lap.

"I wouldn't really mind G; I need to sharpen my cooking skills anyways." Zeke smiled

"Oh you mean Sweetheart Sal's? I would consider it. I mean I need the extra money as well." I added taking another bite out of my chicken parmesan sandwich.

"No can do Gabs, I'm working on choreography with the kids at the Musical Madness Center across the street from there."

"What do their uniforms look like?'

"The uniforms include pink cardigans or golf shirts matched with the knee high gray pinstripe skirts or pants. We also get to wear pink, gray and white roller skates!" Gabi squealed.

"Oh Gabs…skates are you really serious?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'll give it a try."

"So exactly when is the grand opening?"

"Wednesday I guess…"

"Fine, that should give us enough time to head to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate Valentine's Day." Kelsi smiled.

"Oh, my favorite day of the year." I mixed in sarcastically.

"Taylor, are you okay? I completely forgot…we won't go if you don't," she trailed off guiltily.

"Mitch I'm fine really. It was seven years ago; I'm over it." I forced out, swallowing back my tears putting on a brave face. It just annoys the hell out of me that I can't get over Troy's death no matter how hard I try. Troy was the 'lover not a fighter' type, but don't get me wrong. He would fight a million and one hundred thousand people for the rest of his life if it meant having my heart and me keeping his.

"Then come with us please…"

"You know what? I will." There's no harm in trying to forget the past and all of the painful memories.

Or is there?

* * *

So what do ya think? I know it's short but the next 2 chappies are going to be around my average length written.**Pweaty pwease don't 4get to review pwease!Thanks a million and a chocolate bar,Jai**


	6. Chapter 6

Well I guess you guess are tired of hearing me say I'm sorry and so forth...am I right? So I'm just going to say...I'M SO sorry everyone very very sorry! I guess a little pain in the butt called LIFE caught up with me a little too soon and here I am back at square one. However I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers who have stayed by my side even when this story started to suffer, **AngelBabyTaylor.x,MermaidRam85,Erieaud and Momo Taylor Anderson. Please everyone be patient with me I just...I don't know...please just be very patient with me Iknow I;m working your nerves like crazy!**Anyways please R&R a million and a chocolate bar,Jai. And remember I love all of you!  


* * *

Valentines Day  
Tuesday Night  
At home...  
9:03 p.m.

"Well I had a wonderful time tonight. What about you guys?" Sharpay asked dropping the car keys on the kitchen table.

"It was okay I guess. Did you know I couldn't pronounce half the stuff on the menu?" Chad chimed in, loosening his tie.

"Why don't we change into our pajamas and eat some ice cream and even pop in a few horror movies?" Kelsi said taking off her shoes.

"Wow I haven't done that since…since early years in high school," Gabi added taking off her black heels. What Gabi said was definitely true. For about the first two years of East High, we had the time to watch movies and play around, you know, spending quality time with each other.

That is, until the pressure of college applications and our futures in general rolled around. I guess I'd have to say for about sixteen weeks straight none of us spoke to each other except for the daily greeting 'good morning'. I don't know…somewhere deep within me, I felt as if I was losing my friends but that thought was overshadowed by the constant thought of my future on the line.

During the 17th week, this unspoken vow of silence was broken. Gabriella ended up in the hospital. Aunt Maria (Gabi's mother) caught Gabi on the verge of a mental break down, after studying for about six hours straight. I guess you can say that was a type of 'wake up call' we all needed desperately. Once Gabi was released, everything went back to normal.

"Taylor!" I whipped my head around to see everyone staring at me with looks of pure confusion on their faces.

"Huh?"

"Tay you were daydreaming again. I was asking are you up to movies and ice cream?"

"Oh um yes, I…I have to go change…you know, into my pajamas." I turned to head upstairs but Kelsi gently grabbed hold of my hand.

"Are you sure you're okay Tay? You've been a little …I don't know distracted lately." She said with a look of concern and curiosity clouding her green eyes.

I tried my best to smile and replied, "Kelsi, look I guess I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"You've been saying that a lot lately too Tay."

"Kelsi I'm fine…really"

She knew I wasn't lying, but she also knew I wasn't telling the full truth. I saw it in her eyes; she knew something was wrong. Deciding not to probe the situation at hand anymore she surrendered, "Okay, if you say so T."

I left and walked upstairs into my bedroom. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like my head is always in the clouds and every other thing that occurs, triggers some sort of mental flashback for me. I haven't been able to get a good night's rest in like three days not to mention I constantly have this feeling of wanting to prevent something bad, following me around all damn day long.

I stole a brief second and sat down on my bed to take off my heels. After I took them off, I raised my arms to take off my necklace when my eyes caught something glimmering from the moonlight shining through the entrance to my balcony. "What's this?" I got up and to my surprise it was…a charm bracelet? What? It was a silver charm bracelet that had my full name engraved into it. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I'd ever laid eyes upon. It looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew it from.

Charm number one was a pair of ballet shoes, with a diamond in the center of a bow on the left shoe. Hmm… Gabi and I did ballet for about two and a half years in elementary school.

Charm number two was a silver cell phone. This is just a…coincidence as well. I was a texting maniac back in high school and I even learned to multi task while texting which fortunately is a skill that definitely comes in handy.

Charm number three was a heart shaped locket. Curiosity of course got the best of me and I really wanted to open it…but I wouldn't let myself for some conflicting reason.

The last charm was a baby bottle. I think I've seen enough for now. I placed the bracelet back on my dresser along with my necklace, and changed into a pair of green pajama pants and a blue tank top. After pulling my hair into a lose ponytail, I decided to shake the extremely uncomfortable feeling that swept over me, I went back downstairs to enjoy the remainder of my night.

**Okay so I know some of you don't really read the author's note but I also need help on this story and I was wondering if some of my loyal reviewers would put their 2 cents in. Okay so all of you know, Tay's going to have some "old memories" she experiences but I don't really have any old memories for her...So here's your challenge: You can either PM me or leave a review an old memory of what Tay has and each person in the gang has. It can be the gang,Tay and Troy or all together but it has to be a memory of some kind.**Please!

* * *

Please R&R a million and a chocolate bar,Jai


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour everyone! Y'all know normally it takes me a year and half to upload any new chappies but I decided to do this new one now, seeing as I might not get a chance to for the rest of the month! so before I let everyone read, I would like to give a shout out to my ever so lovely and loyal reviewers whom I thank very much for their suggestions/memories! Thank you to:** HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, Momo Taylor Anderson, ambinlovewlove, MermaidRam85, ElZaRoOzErS, Erieaud, AngelBabyTaylor.x,cornique chaylor gir for reviewing the last chappie!  
P.S. The memories and flashbacks should be starting...eh I'll let you guys wait and see. So enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R!So please r&r a million a chocolate bar,Jai...And remember I love all of you!**

* * *

"Oh finally she has come down after centuries and centuries of us waiting!" Chad smiled opening his arms for me to hug him.

"Normally I would have a comeback Chad, but I'm not even going to bother with your stupidity as of this moment." I was still dazed from the issue with the bracelet, and Chad has a tendency to flare me up in my worst of moods.

"Are we in the twilight zone or something? McKessie is really speechless? Has hell really frozen over? That is truly unbelievable…"

"Chad I'm not in the mood right now…" I warned.

""Seriously Chad, knock it the hell off. You're being a pain in the ass right now." Sharpie was being well…Sharpie. She was becoming increasingly annoyed by Chad judging by the fact; she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Calm your nerves Evans. Besides I'm no bigger pain in the ass than you normally are," Chad smirked.

"Why you little bushy haired, loud mouth, egotistical, pompous, unruly, ill mannered, idiotic jerk! I will fu- Sharpay!" Gabriella and I interrupted.

"Both of you apologize now!"

"I'm sorry Sharpay." Chad hung his head in mock shame.

"I know you are Danforth."

"Sharpay…" Gabriella warned.

"I'm sorry Chad."

"Good, now you two hug and make up," she suggested sweetly, trying to appear as innocent as possible. We all knew too well if they refused to hug, Gabi would pull out her secret weapon. The irresistible puppy dog face. No one in our whole family could resist that face since the vindictive age of two.

"Do I really have to G?"Shar asked.

"Yes you do." Shar opened her arms and embraced Chad in a quite heart warming hug. I almost cooed at the scene. As much as those two couldn't really stand each other, like everyone else, they held a really soft spot in their hearts for one another.

"I love you Danforth."

"I love you too Sharpie." The two pulled apart and smirked at Gabi. "Are you happy now Ms. Montez?"

"Yes I am Mr. Danforth," she smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Now if you two lovebirds are done, I'd like to watch some movies now." Zeke joked wrapping his arms around Sharpie's waist.

"There's nothing wrong with showing your love for one another in private or in public Ezekiel," Gabi giggled.

Zeke groaned, "I hate it when ya'll same my proper name…"

"She is right though Zeke," Kelsi added.

"Not when it's interrupting our schedule Kelsi." I was going to laugh but a sharp pain shot through my head. "Ah!" On instinct I grabbed my head with one hand and tried to maintain my balance by holding onto the nearest thing possible with the other.

"Taylor!" I heard someone scream running to my side. The room was starting to spin as I struggled to keep my hand on the kitchen counter. "Taylor…" A mental image of a basketball flashed through my mind as I felt my grip slip off the counter. A pair of strong hands caught me before I hit the ground.

"Taylor sweetie please talk to us…Tay…"

Minutes later…

"Taylor…sweetheart…you gotta wake up for us…come on please." My eyes gently fluttered open to be met with Chad's hazel ones. "Tay are you alright?" He asked bringing me back to my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just have a minor headache, nothing too serious." Shar raised an eyebrow handing me a cup of water.

"There was nothing _minor_ about that mini episode of yours. You sure you okay?"

"Really I have not the slightest clue as to what just happened." The room stopped spinning, but the image of the basketball kept replaying itself in the back of my mind.

"You still wanna stay up for the movies?"

"No maybe I'll pass Ryan. I mean I have one class tomorrow morning and…and I want to clear my head. I wanna have a clear mind, body, and soul for the opening of Sweetheart Sal's tomorrow afternoon." I'll keep my fingers crossed, hopefully I should be able to salvage a reasonable amount of sleep. I couldn't let any of them know what really happened…its bad enough they're all worrying over me. Maybe I just overworked myself today and I just need to rest up tonight.

"I understand Taylor. I mean it's not like I spent hours picking movies for us to watch. Or ya know, I wasted my time just forget about me…really." Gabriella explained wiping her 'tears'.

"Nice try Gabs, but your guilt trip won't work this time…" I smiled heading upstairs.

"Damn I gotta cry harder next time and add special effects," I heard her mumble under her breath.

I don't know why but when I reached my doorway to my room, a gust of air just swept past me. However the odd thing was, no windows or anything were really open nearby…this is going to be one long night.

* * *

So what do you amigas/amigos think? Please R&R a million and a chocolate bar,Jai


	8. Chapter 8

Okay uh...what can I say? Is there still room for forgiveness? I know a lot of you lost hope and thought that I was going to cancel all my stories but I never did. Since the last time I updated, I've moved at least 3 different times and for every time I did, I never got internet access. Now that I have my computer back, you guys should be hearing from yours truly a lot more often. Just because I stopped updating doesn't mean I stopped writing. I've been writing nonstop for all of my stories so please expect some major twists and turns along the plot! Before I go, I would love to say thank you to all of my reviewers. I love every single one of you, including everyone who stuck to my side! I'll give proper shout outs next chapter, that is...if you guys still love me. Anyways, R&R A Million and A Chocolate bar, Jai.

Enjoy!

* * *

"In my head,I see you all over me."

"In my head,you fulfill my fantasies. In my head you'll be screaming ohh ohh ohh,"Troy and I sang along to the radio. He turned down the radio just a little, glancing over in my direction.

"So can I ask you a question?" He smiled,stopping at a red both needed some air so Troy suggested we go get some ice cream.

"Go ahead…"I smiled subconsciously fiddling with the gold chain around my neck.

"I was wondering…would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would be honored Mr.-"

-Crash!-

"Troy!" The window were completely gone and the glass had shatterred nearly completely. Troy was bleeding from a laceration on his head and he was unconscious. I shook him as hard as I could."Troy…baby please wake up. Troy!"

I jerked outta my sleep, only to find that I was still in my own bedroom. My sheets were soaked with sweat. I glanced over at my clock. It read 3:35 a.m. I got up and headed to my bathroom. Maybe some cold water would calm me down.

My heart felt as if it was going to burst open at any given moment. I looked at myself intensely in the mirror…and that wasn't me. It was the person I'd become. My hair was a mess, my shirt was drenched, and my eyes…those weren't my eyes. I touched my face, only to be met a bloody handprint. A bloody handprint? My hands…oh God they're bleeding! Oh God…my dream. I felt my tears run down my cheeks.

I'm losing my mind.

My hands shook uncontrollably and I felt my knees give into this unbearable weight I was feeling. "Troy…Troy why are you doing this to me?"

4 Hours Later…  
Downstairs in the kitchen…

"Buenos dias Tay. You look like hell," Chad bluntly stated, offering me a cup of orange juice.

I kept my hair in a loose messy bun and bothered not to apply any make up. My outfit consisted of nothing more than a white camisole, a pair of black three quarter sweatpants, white flats, and a gray cardigan. I kept my hands bandaged.

"Hello to you too Chad, thanks for the compliment," I rolled my eyes and poured out a cup of coffee.

"What the hell happened to your hands?" Before I could answer, Gabriella walked in.

"Buenos dias Taylor. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just…I just don't feel really like heading to school today."

"Um Chad baby, can you get my bag for me please?"

"Sure,"he nodded and left.

Gabriella leaned on the counter and stared at me," Now Taylor, tell me what's really wrong."

"I had a dream last night."

"Oh, well that really explains it Tay."

Aside from me, Gabriella is also a sarcastic "know -it -all'.

"You didn't let me finish. I had a dream that…I was in Troy's truck with him. We were going to get some ice cream. We crashed and the windshield shattered. I looked over to and Troy was unconscious and bleeding. I woke up went to bathroom and realized my hands were bleeding. Gabriella…I was _literally_ in the car accident."

She stood there and touched my hands,"Taylor…what's happening to you?"

"I really wish I knew Gabs. Listen I'm…I'm running late. We'll talk later." In reality I had about a half hour before my class started, but I had to go see someone.

7:42 a.m.  
At Marcus Collins House

I walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. I hope he's home.

"Oh hey Cousin Tay! What's going on? You know it's been a minute since I've seen you," she smiled giving me a hug. "Come on in."

"Hey Zoey! Is Uncle Marcus here?" I stepped in.

"Daddy's here, he's in the shower. Why do you ask?"

"Um…what can you tell me about… dreams?" I followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Premonition dreams or precognitive dreams are an ability to gain information about an upcoming event prior to the event happening. These dreams are not common. Premonitions are a certain form of dream, but please know that not all dreams serve as premonitions.

"I actually meant about the meanings of dreams."

"It all depends on the dreams you have. Most are commonly referred to as déjà vu. You know, a glimpse of what's to come."

"What if it doesn't make sense?"

"It'll make sense in the long run."

"Thanks a million and a half Zoey."

She smiled,"I could look up some more information if you want."

"That's not really necessary. I should get going anyways. I'm running a little late for school. Uh tell Uncle Marcus that I'll stop by again when I get a chance,"I smiled again, walking to the door.

"I love you Tay."

"I love you too Zoey." I kissed her cheek and left.

I didn't really bother to take my car this morning. I think I'll just walk. Silence. I need to think and silence is the answer, well at least it is for now.

1:57 p.m.  
Later In The Day…  
At Home…

I came into the house quietly. I didn't really wanna be bothered. As I approached the stairs, footsteps sounded behind me.

"Hey Tay! How was your day? I din't see you on campus today." It was Chad. He was holding an apple in one hand and a bottle of Gatorade in the other. His hair was pulled back, he had on a pair of blue basketball shorts and white converse. Did I forget to mention the fact he was shirtless?

"Hey C," I quirked my eyebrows at his appearance.

He smiled,"Oh um…started cooking and got alfredo sauce on my shirt. Seeing as no one was home as yet, I decided to walk around shirtless."

I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Why didn't I see you on campus today?"

"I went straight to class and that was it. I'm not really feeling too well," I forced a smile and proceeded upstairs.

"Tay?" I stopped again and turned around.

"Yes Chad?"

He put down his stuff on the coffee table and started towards me. "I uh…heard your conversation with Gabriella this morning- I wasn't eavesdropping or anything like that. Listen, I know I'm nt the brightest crayon in the box,"he paused for a brief second. I walked back downstairs and stood in front of him. "I know what you're going through. He's trying to send all of us a message,but he's trying to send you something more.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't contain my tears. Before I could say anything, he embraced in a hug.

"Um…Chad."

"Yeah Tay?"

"This is a bit awkward seeing as your shirtless,"he smiled and pulled back.

"Sorry."

"I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me."

"I'll keep this between you and me."

I smiled softly,"Thank you Chad."

I went upstairs into my room and locked my door. As I layed down on my bed, so many thoughts ran through my head. Was Chad the only one affected by what's going on? The voice of Zoey echoed in my head, "It all depends on the dreams you have. Most are commonly referred to as déjà vu. You know, a glimpse of what's to come."

I sat up and took off my bandages. My hands were partially covered in dry blood.

The night the truck crashed I wasn't there, but…but something tells me I going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys and girlies! It is yours truly, Jai back with another chapter of Replay! This is ultimately the longest chappie of Replay I have ever typed. This one literally took me at least 5 hours to type and even then, I was still revising as I typed! And I know that I had promised to give everyone a formal shout out so hear I go:** For chapter 7: cornique chaylor girl,MoMo Taylor Anderson,MermaidRam85,,Erieaud,HeartsWereNeverMeanttoRace,AngelBabyTaylor.x and For chapter8:  
warrengal4393,xBabyDollBlondiex,OriginallyImperfect,Chinweoa,Gifted-Hands05,and sweetchocolate26!  
**(wipes sweat)That was a mouthful! **Anyways R&R A million and A chocolate bar,jai**

* * *

A Few Hours Later…  
4:02 p.m.

I was woken up by the sound of gentle knocking on my door. I guess I must have dozed off.

"Taylor? Taylor…sweetie…are you awake?" It was Sharpay. I didn't want to answer so I just coughed to show that I acknowledged her." "I was going for a walk and was wondering if you wanted to join me."Silence again. "Okay…"

Once she left, I waited for a few minutes and unlocked my door. I was getting kinda hungry. I went downstairs. Apparently Gabriella was forcing Chad to watch The Wiz with her. This was no ordinary Wizard of Oz though. It was the 1978 version with Michael Jackson and Diana Ross-Gabriella's ultimate favorite. Ryan and Kelsi were in the back room on the first floor composing music on the piano.

I needed a hot cup of tea…or whatever was available. Once I reached the kitchen-damn it's cold in here. None of the air conditioners nearby were on and the nearest open window was in the living room. Yet the cold air wasn't coming from there seeing as it was pretty cool outside with the exception of a breeze here and there. I stuck my head out of the kitchen entrance.

"Um, Gabi can I ask you a question?'

She paused the movie and turned around, "Oh Buenos tardes mami, I haven't seen you for the day. What's going on?"

"By any chance, did you or Chad happen to turn on any of the air conditioners?"

"Uh no, the windows over here have been open for the last few hours. Why?"

"It is freezing in here. Oh well, continue on watching your movie," I smiled.

"Would you like to join us?" Chad shot me a pleading look.

"No, but I'll take a rain check."

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled, directing her attention back to the television. Meanwhile I had the task of finding something to eat. Uh…I'll think I'll have a ham and turkey sandwich with everything on it and a nice tall cup of apple juice. That sounds really-holy cow did it just drop like 10 degrees in here? Jeez Louise it is cold in here. Somehow I think I'll go for something hot, maybe grilled cheese. I bent down to look in the lower cupboards for the frying pan.

"Hey Tay!"

"Holy cow!" I dropped the frying pan.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Tay." It was Kelsi. Again I bent down to pick up the pan and then I noticed I didn't close the cupboard. What is that? The sunlight caught just about an inch of the left wall in the cupboard. It looked like someone had carved something into the wall. I really can't get see it…properly.

"Hey Mitch, can I borrow your keys for a second? I just need the flashlight on it." She unclipped it from pants and handed it to me. "Thanks." I peeked in the cupboard-"Oh my God!"

I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat. The…the words "Don't give up on me now" were carved into the wall. Another gust of bone chilling air swept past me. I turned the flashlight off, waited a second, and then turned it back on.

"Oh…Oh my God!"Where is it? It's…it's gone.

I looked up to see Kelsi staring at me weirdly. "Taylor what's wrong with you?"

I struggled to force a smile on my face."Uh…n…nothing M…Mitch."

She helped me up. I nearly lost my balance a few times. It felt like my legs were jelly.

"Would you like some tea? It looks like it would-could calm your nerves."

"No…no thanks Kelsi, I'll just grab a bottle of water and head back to my room."

"I'll save you some in the teapot for you."

"Thanks," I gave her back the bunch of keys and went back up upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me.

I walked back to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I took a handful or two of cold water and splashed it on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed. It was no use trying to fight the inevitable.

Hours Later…  
11:01 p.m.

"Why did we decide to come to school today?" Chad asked, pulling Gabi onto his lap.

"Would you relax C? We came because it's only half a day today. Besides we only have about 10 minutes until dismissal, which is why we're in ' homeroom," Ryan pointed out, pulling his attention away from an intense game of tic tac toe with Jason.

"That is 10 minutes too long Ryan."

In an attempt to distract Chad, Sharpay started up conversation. "So ladies, what are you and your significant others wearing to the autumn dance tonight?"

"Chad and I are wearing red."

"Jason and I, we're wearing gray."

"Ryan and I are wearing gray and white."

Our teacher quietly called, for Troy to come over to her desk," Bolton can I speak to you for a second?"

"Yeah, Ms.D?" Troy left.

"Zeke and I are wearing lavender."

"Troy and I are wearing gold."

"Thank you for your input Savannah but it is inaccurate seeing as I didn't ask you." I shot Sharpay a pointed look.

"What about you Tay?"

I looked down, "I am not going. I only have studying on my agenda tonight."

"You're joking right? You have got to come with us."

"No can do Gabi. I have studying to do tonight."

"You are coming with us tonight. I mean who else is going to prevent Sharpay from killing Savannah?" Kelsi smiled, completely ignoring the fact Savannah was standing right next to her.

"The way I see it, Taylor doesn't have to come. I wouldn't mind and I'm sure Troy wouldn't either." Savannah smiled innocently as if the hatred were intended be hidden behind every word.

"You have one more time Savannah." (A/N: pic on profile)

Ignoring Savannah, I responded." Besides Sharpie I don't even have a dress."

"Taylor Charlotte McKessie, you and I both know that's a bold faced lie," Gabriella added.

"Gabriella I'm not in the mood to go to the dance."

"Would you 3 please leave Taylor alone? It's not like Troy really cares if she comes or not." I grinded my teeth, in an effort to stay calm.

Kelsi offered a few words of her own wisdom. "Sweetie…Savannah if I were you, I would shut up."

"Boo could please come with us tonight? I mean we just turned 15 and you only turn 15 once."

"Fine, I'll come! Are you happy now?"

"I speak for Gabi and Kelsi when I say, yeah we're damn excited!"

"Whose house are we getting dressed at?"

Gabriella's House  
6:42 p.m.

"How do I look?" I checked myself in the mirror for what seemed like the sixteenth time, that night.

Seeing as I wasn't in the mood to dress up like Cinderella without Prince Charming, I dressed relatively simple for the occasion. I had straightened my hair-leaving a bang, and added a bump on top with a silver clip to keep it in place (courtesy of Sharpay).  
After hours of debating, I decided on a black strapless dress matched with black 2 inch open toe heels. As for accessories, I went with a simple silver necklace with a butterfly as the pendant, a silver cuff on my right wrist, and a 14 karat white gold ring on my left ring finger. I'm still debating which earrings to put on.

"You look gorgeous boo," Gabriella smiled, applying mascara to her left eye. She looked very beautiful tonight. It took some time, but Sharpie had finally convinced her to put on her cherry red halter back dress, matched with a pair of 1 ½ inch open toe black heels. Her hair was pulled into a loose curly side ponytail, leaving a few curls to frame her face. It was kinda tricky, but the girls and I found her simple yet elegant accessories. They included very small black studs, black bangles on both wrists, and a basic black ring on her right middle finger.

"Aw thanks Gabi. If I may say so myself, you look increíblemente caliente, de Danforth."  
(_If I may say so __myself__, you look incredibly hot for Danforth._)

She laughed, "Ir a ti mismo tornillo McKessie."  
(_Go screw yourself McKessie._)

"Guys do I look fat in this?" Martha sighed, adjusting her bracelet.

"Does being "fat" mean being a girl with meat on her bones?" Sharpay was very right.

Martha was never really the type to wear something that everyone else wore, so she went with a very classy yet sleek and stylish look. She had her hair down, but curled at the ends and pinned back at the sides-in the appearance of a curly Mohawk. She decided on a baby blue form fitting button down halfway open, revealing a white camisole underneath. This was matched with crisp white slacks and paired with a white blazer that fit her body perfectly. As for accessories, she went with a pearl set including earring, a necklace, and bracelet. Her shoes were yet to be decided.

"Hey guys should I go with studs, hoops, or drop earrings?" For as long as I've known Kelsi, I've realized she's an original and very comfortable dresser and goes at her own pace with changing styles. If you hang with Sharpie long enough, you're going to slowly break out of your shell and that's what was happening to her. Her hair was pulled into a side bun (located on her lower left), she straightened her bang and combed it to the side, leaving a few stray hairs on both sides. She went for a basic white form fitting button down, with the sleeves neatly folded about 2 or 3 inches above her wrists. She had picked out gray slacks and tucked them into a pair of knee high gray boots. The same boots she wanted _very _badly.  
Around some time last…January, Kelsi had seen a music video by Michael Jackson entitled, "Rock with You" and absolutely fell in love with his sparkling boots. Sharpay later surprised her with a replica for Christmas. She also wore a silver necklace with a musical note as the pendant and a bracelet on each wrist to match the boots.

"You might want to try the hoops."

The girls and I managed to convince Sharpay in 8th grade to ease off of the pink in her wardrobe. Since then, she's been making a slow effort but at least it's a start. Tonight she was going for a "casual date" look. She had a small portion of hair pinned back on the top of her head, curled along with the rest of her hair. Her dress of choice was a lavender 1 strap empire waist dress that stopped just above her knee. Her secondary color of choice was quite… abnormal actually. She chose mint green. Her shoes were nothing more than 3 inch mint green round toe heels that matched with her hoops and bracelets.

"Knock knock, are you ladies ready? We have got to get going," Sebastian (A/N:pic on profile) smiled, poking his head into the bedroom.

"How do we look?"

"Absolutely…stunning."

"Aw…thank you."

"Now come on, because we have to make a stop."

"Where are we going?"

"Sahara and I are going to hang out tonight so I was going to pick up her little sister as well."

"Sahara… as in Sahara and _Savannah _Waters?"

"Sebastian are you crazy?"

"She's the reason Tay does not have Troy! She…stole him away that…that ho!" Sharpay started rambling off, putting her hands on her slender waist.

"I understand that none of you like her, but can you set aside your differences for like 5 minutes for the sake of my happiness?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Fine."

"You owe us big time Sebastian."

Sharpay shook her head, "If any damn thing goes wrong tonight, I know where you live Montez."

Sahara and Savannah's House  
7:05 p.m.

Sebastian honked the horn.

"Oh… my…God." Kelsi nudged me and turned my head towards the direction of the front door.

"Oh Mary mother of God."

Savannah stepped out the house with Sahara behind her. Her dress was quite…revealing and inappropriate. It looked like one long piece of cheap metallic fabric, starting from the back of her neck traveling down to cover both of her breasts-leaving the rest of her chest exposed. The rest of the fabric wrapped around her waist and stopped about an inch and a half above her knees. Her hair was pulled into a curly ponytail, leaving curls to frame her face. She had on gold bangles and 3 inch gold heels.

"My God, what the hell does she have on?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Ladies be really _nice_ please."

Savannah walked up to my side and opened the door, "You girls look…whatever."

"Hi Savannah, you look uh…um…" I stuttered and stumbled over my words. I was trying to find a…delicate word to describe her.

"She looks like she deserves to be on the corner with her damn pimp," Kelsi mumbled. I nudged her in her ribs. "Ow!"

"Hey girlies, you guys look great," Sahara entered the car.

"Thanks Sahara!"

"You look stunning yourself."

East High School  
7:15 p.m.

"I'll pick you guys up at 11 o'clock."

"See you later Sebastian and have fun Sahara."

I stepped out the car to see the guys standing in front of the school. They looked extremely handsome.

"Wow…you girls look…wow."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Here I am thinking that Danforth would use more than one syllable to describe us."

Chad, I have to admit, looked really good. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, complimenting the diamond stud in his left ear. He had on a red polo with khaki shorts, and black vans. He looks so…wow.

Jason's hair looked the same. For his outfit, he chose a white v-neck shirt, a light blue open button down, gray skinny jeans, and light blue high top converse. He looked cute and playful at the same time.

Ryan hair was still its abnormally neat and messy combination. His apparel consisted of a white polo shirt, a gray and white diamond pattern sweater vest, a gray newsboy hat, dark wash jeans, and gray vans. Well, he surely did look like an Evans.

My boy Zeke couldn't have looked any better. He had a fresh hair cut and a shiny new diamond stud in his left ear. He had on an open mint colored button down with a white v-neck underneath. Of course he wouldn't be Ezekiel _Baylor _if he didn't roll up his sleeves and have a loose lavender tie around his neck. Oh and let's not forget- a fresh pair of lavender high top Nikes. Someone's missing…Troy.

"Well may I escort you and you inside?" Chad smiled, offering both of his arms.

Gabi giggled taking, his left arm and I took his right.

Savannah screwed up her face, "Aw look at little desperate Taylor. She's always willing to cling onto the first boy who offers a lending hand."

"Savannah, stop blowing mine. It's really not good for your throat."

Jason and Zeke high fived me. I felt myself smile a little.

This is going to be one _hell _of a _long_ night. Troy where are you?

* * *

**Please Read-Author's Note!  
For those of you who didn't realize, the opening of the flashback starts off in the classroom. I didn't want to label it as flashback because hopefully I thought you guys would make the connection that Tay fell asleep again. So basically...this is a dream just of the flashback. Oh and I thank my two new reviewers: xBabyDollBlondiex and warrengal4393 and Gifted-Hands05 well actually that's 3! I love the fact that even new reviewers continue to read my makes me all happy . As much as the story is struggling just a little, I thank and love everyone single one of you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Oh and I also wanna thank Traci for dealing me bum rushing her and bugging her about this damn plot for the .Lots Of love T!**

**Now that I am done rambling,Please R&R! Pwease?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola cats and dogs! Jai here back with another update! I would like to send out my usual apologies due to the fact I have been side tracked with school and the fact my computer is working against me. My MS Word failed on me so...I am stuck using the Notepad which is good enough for now. :( Now to my usual shout outs:****Sweetchocolate26,MermaidRam85,xBabyDollxBlondiex,Gifted-Hands05,Chinweoa**  
**I still thank all of you guys for still PMing me and bugging me to update and I WANNA SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH TO my readers who are still chronically checking and Alerting my stories! Thanks for sticking by me in this rough patch and i can't make any promises but...I'll try my best to stay on top of updates with the stories! Now enough of my babbling...Don't forget to **R&R!

* * *

"This place looks beautiful I tell ya,"Kelsi raised an eyebrow and took a seat at the nearest table.

"I agree, I mean who would've ever thought that the decorating committee would of been able to cover up a gymnasium full of East High's signature Wildcat colors?"

"Bonjour Playmaker, I see you're taking a liking to the decorations." Gabriella and I turned around to see Troy standing there.

"Troy!"

"Hey Bolton! You're looking very sharp!"

"Troysie!" Savannah squealed, tightly hugging Troy.

Troysie? What type of gibberish was this? Troy routinely hated names like that.

"Hey..baby you look...interesting tonight,"he stated,forcing a smile.

"Hola ladies and lizards! What's up?"

"Hey Noah! I had no idea you were coming tonight!"

"Yeah Marty, neither did I. My sister and Ryan kind of convinced me to go."

"Well you look very handsome if I may add."

"Thanks, and you ladies you look gorgeous if I may say so myself."

"What a gentleman you are Noah. It almost makes me wish Chad was that considerate," Gabriella smiled sheepishly.

"The red compliments you well. You look almost like a spanish Marilyn Monroe," Noah replied, winking at Gabriella.

With that said Gabriella instantly turned into a dark shade a red.

Chad smiled, despite the fact that every vein in his arm seemed to pop out. "Noah, you're romancing my girl just a little too if I were you I would fall the hell back before I get knocked the hell out."

"Well you know I'm a sucker for elegantes damas maravillosamente sorprendentes. I mean every Cinderella needs her Latino Prince Charming,"he replied, cheekily. (_elegant beautifully stunning ladies_)

**-Beep! Beep! Beep!-**

I groaned and opened my eyes. There are just some days I would like to sleep my life away. I know that sounds wrong, but I keep thinking these damn dreams are trying to tell me something. I'm just not...analyzing them correctly. I reached over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.

"Hey what's up New Mexico? This is DJ Double Jazzy J hittin' you with the freshest beats around! I wanna take a hot minute to say today is Thursday, February 15th, 2012 and it is 5:01 a.m. The weather is gorgeous outside today. The weather is 89 degrees with low humidity and a light breeze with nothing but sun! The temperature drops to a nice 67 degrees tonight-nice partying weather! Okay so now we head back to the jams with the recently requested song Without You by Chris Brown from Michael Bolton to Taylor McKessie. Michael's message to Taylor; remember this song baby?"

_If you had a choice_  
_Then what would you choose _  
_I could live without the money..._

My eyes widened and my heart quickened. A flashback suddenly hit me.

-Flashback-  
May 26th, 2005  
Friday Afternoon  
4:07 p.m.

"The weather always works against me!"

"Why do you say that?"

"When I needed to go school shopping, it rained. I needed to get my nails done, it flooded. Now I wanna go to dinner and a movie with you, it rains again! Doesn't this seem a little ironic to you Troy?"

"Well...no not really. maybe it's just a case of wrong place and wrong time."

"I still say it's a little ironic."

"Listen I have to go handle something and then I'll be right over."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"Adios."

"Arriverdecci."

-4:50 p.m.-

My phone rang. It was Troy. "Hey babe come downstairs into the backyard."

"You do realize that's it still raining outside?"

"What's your point?"

I sighed and put on a pair of sneakers. "I'll be down in a second."

"Don't take an umbrella."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, now would you please come down?"

"Okay! Sheesh!"

I headed down the stairs into the backyard only to see Troy standing, underneath the tree in the backyard soaking wet, holding a rose.

I opened the double door in the kitchen and ran into the backyard smiling. "Troy are you crazy? Why are you out here in the rain? Why are you smiling?" He offered the rose and took my hand then gently lifted my chin.

"Would you relax please Tay,"he stepped back and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may Troy." He took a remote out of his pocket and turned on a stereo in his truck. The song Without You by Chris Brown came on."You do realize that we're slow dancing in the rain, don't you?"

_If you had a choice _  
_Then what would you choose _  
_I could live without the money _  
_I could live without the fame_

"Do you really mind?"

"No..not at all." I smiled, closing my eyes and took in his scent. Then I heard sniffling. "Uh..Troy are you crying?"

"I'm not, but Tracey is." I turned around and saw Tracey holding a Kleenex, crying and Trevor rubbing his back. He mouthed 'sorry' and took out a camera.

_And if everyday was sunny _  
_I could live without the rain _  
_And if I ever went up to heaven_

"Say cheese you two lovebirds!"

"Cheese!"

"Cheese!"

Trevor snapped the picture and pushed Tracey back inside.

I turned my attention back to Troy and looked into his eyes...his beautiful serene eyes.

"I love you Troy."

_I would fall right back down _  
_That life wouldn't be worth living _  
_Because you're the one I couldn't live without..._

"I love you too Taylor," I pecked him and rested my head on his chest.

-End of Flashback-

I caught myself smiling at the memory. I got a helluva cold after that.

An urgent knock sounded at the door.

"Taylor!"

I opened the door to see Gabriella in her pajamas panting.

"What's wrong Gabs?"

She stepped in closer and closed the door behind her. "Were you just listening to the radio?"

"It's just a coincidence Gabi."

"No it's _not_Taylor!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Taylor no one, and I repeat _no_ one was in that hallway a 10 minutes ago. I know that because Chad was still sleeping and Zeke just got up to go to the bathroom while I was knocking on your door. There was _no_ activity before that. During the broadcast on the radio, I heard 3 footsteps by my bedroom door, a picture was slipped underneath it, then the footsteps faded. I thought it was one of the boys because of how heavy the steps were, but then you would've heard one of the doors close. It can't be Shar or Kelsi because Shar has kind of a quick step and Kelsi drags her feet. You were in your bedroom and I just got up. Something is wrong..._very_wrong"

I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up.

"Which photo are you talking about?"

She rested it in the palm of my hand. It was damn near frozen when I touched it. A lump formed in my throat to the point where I could barely breathe. I tried to regulate my breathing, but it was as of no use to me.

"That...that..picture...it...me...and Troy...rain..music..."

"Wait Tay calm down! What are you trying to say?"

I took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed followed by Gabriella next to me. "It was a rainy Friday afternoon in May. We were supposed to go to the movies but our plans were cancelled because it started to rain even harder. Troy told me he had to handle something before he came over, we said our goodbyes and hung up. Almost an hour later he surprised me by standing outside in the pouring rain, holding a rose. He gave me the rose and we started to slow dance in the rain to..." I felt myself tear up inside. "We slow danced to...that same song. Troy pointed out to me that Tracey was crying and Trevor snapped a picture of us. I must _really_be losing my mind Gabi."

"Tay if you're losing your mind then, I must be losing mine along side of you,"she pointed to the picture.

"Gabi I feel something is not right and it has something to do with Troy."

"I was going to say the same thing. Listen why don't we head over to Sweetheart Sal's and see if we could go apply today? Me, you, and Zeke could go seeing as me or you don't have any classes and Zeke has one late this afternoon. What do you say to that?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Tay relax, it's only your nerves getting to you."

"I'll see you downstairs in an hour. Give me a chance to get myself together."

"Okay-"we were interrupted ny a knocking on my door.

"Come in!" Kelsi stuck her head inside and yawned,"Good...morning you two."

"Morning sleepy head! You're up very early."

"Morning to you too Mitchie."

"Yeah I love U of A's schedule." I know I mentioned earlier that Kelsi went to Julliard, but I forgot to mention that she's in the process of switching colleges.

"It's nice to know you appreciate our college. So what brings you by my room?"

"Did any of you turn down the thermostat in the hallway?"  
"No...why?"

"I don't know why, but the hallway seems oddly cold, especially by Gabriella's door."

"Are you sure it was turned down?"

"Well that's why I asked, because it was at it's normal 56 degree mark."

"That's weird.."

"Maybe Chad left the air conditioner on in ya'll room Gabi."

Gabriella quirked her eyebrows,"Yeah..._maybe_.."

"Gabi, when was the last time you spoke to Sebastian?"

"Wow...uh..to be honest with you..I have no clue."

"Do you remember the Autumn dance?"

"Savannah ruined the greater majority of it for us, but that doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess it doesn't,does it?"

She got up and smiled. "I'm off to go wake Ezekiel up."

"Be nice Gabriella."

She flashed a devious smile and and called out behind her when she left, "I will..."

I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

-Flashback-  
Saturday Morning  
11:06 a.m.

"I'm not going in Sharpay."

We were in Sharpay and Ryan's backyard and Jason had discovered I couldn't swim.

"What about that time when we were 10 and we went to the beach?"

"Yeah and even then,I _barely_ went into the water. This a different situation smart ass! This pool is _really_ big and _really_deep."

Gabi dipped herself further into the water and swam back up to the surface. "Come on Tay, the water is wonderful."

"No."

Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sensed he was probably up to something.

"Would you go in if I went with you?"

"No."

He chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder,"Would you go in by yourself?"

"No."

He stepped closer to the pool causing me to step as well. "Would you go in if...I pushed you?"

"Troy..."

"Would you?"

"No!" Before I could say anything else, he pushed me in, but I managed to grab his arm and pull him down with me. It took a second to catch myself but I swam back up to the surface.

"Good job Tay!" Chad and Sharpay were clapping, but yet I couldn't seem to find Troy.

"Where is Troy?"

"I'm behind you Tay," I turned around and saw Troy smirking.

I tried my hardest to continue to keep sulking but...I couldn't hold back my smile despite my apparent shock and confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh Taylor dear, whatever do you mean?"

"What if I had drowned?"

"You swam didn't you?"

"Well...yes." I never understood how he had always managed to calm me down just by looking into my eyes.

"Okay then."

-End of Flashback-

I felt a smile creep onto my face, but along with the smile came...agony..pain and...tears. I broke down and started to cry, ignoring the drops of water hitting my naked skin. You know...in life when something...dramatic happens to someone you love...seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, that time...time in general does not matter anymore. It just...after a while becomes this...big blur. It always works against you then it just..fades away, but somewhere in the back your mind it still exists.

1 Hour Later...  
6:19 a.m.

"Good morning..wow."  
After dragging myself out of the shower I didn't really bother doing my hair so I just pulled it into a neat ponytail, leaving the end in it's naturally curly state. I picked something relatively simple to wear so opted for a brown summer dress with a sweetheart cut down the middle. I chose a white vest underneath, brown flats, gold hoop earrings, and the charm bracelet. I also eagerly picked up my brand new pair of Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses. These babies cost me a whopping $279.00 due to the diamond encrusted T on the rims. What can I say? I love to be such a girl at times and treat myself...occasionally.

"Good morning Ryan. What are you doing up so early? I thought class doesn't start until 10 o'clock?"

"They do, but I have a few errands to run around the campus. You look pretty today."

"Aw thank you," I poured out a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Oh tell Kelsi I'll be back in a few. I gotta run. Bye Tay!" He grabbed his bag and dashed out the kitchen.

"Bye Ry!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I warned you twice Zeke!"

"Uh what's going on with those two?" Sharpay sounded her voice behind me.

"I think Gabriella may have done something to your boyfriend."

She shrugged,"I figured."

"Where are you heading off to?"

She smiled and adjusted her basketball shorts," I am off to the gym. "

I scanned her over visually, but then my eyes caught something quite peculiar.

"When did you pierce your bellybutton Sharpie?"

She looked down and touched her stomach. "Oh wow...I got it after Troy died. Like two months later, my dad and "Barbie" (another name for her stepmother Violet) found out and off came the piercing. I don't know how the hell it ended back up on there. I also wanted a tattoo of a butterfly on my back but I was kinda hesitant."

"Don't you think that's a bit stereotypical? I mean a teenager with a tattoo of a butterfly on her lower back is kinda...expected."

"There are a lot of stereotypical moves people prove everyday,"she took a bite of her granola bar and leaned on the counter.

"Like what Sharpie?"

"All black people drink kool aid and like watermelon."

"Well that's where you're wrong Sharpay. I mean, what's there not to like about kool aid or watermelon?"

"You do have a point,"she smiled.

"Good morning everyone! Does my shirt look okay?" Gabriella entered, smiling.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I think I look too professional,"she adjusted the black broad belt on her stomach.

She had on a dark purple short sleeve v-neck shirt, white shorts, and black ankle high boots. Her hair was pulled into a loose curly ponytail complimenting the silver hoops and bangles she was wearing on both of her wrists.

"Gabriella your outfit would only be considered "professional" if you worked at a shoe store or a nightclub."

She smiled, rolling her eyes,"Bite my ass Taylor."

Sharpay giggled, "What'd you do to my boyfriend?"

"I threw a bucket of cold water on him."

"Why if I may ask?"

"He should've been up and ready by now."

"Zeke doesn't have to go with you guys you know."

"Correction Sharpie yes he does! The other day I was whining and he promised me that he would go if I shut the hell up."

"He was never the one to break a promise."

"My point exactly!"

"Was the cold water really necessary?" Zeke questioned, entering the kitchen, yawning.

"No that was just for fun."

"Now can we please go before Gabi gets another bucket?"

He wore a white fitted v-neck shirt, a pair of light wash jeans, and a pair of white converse. As usual, his right ear held a diamond stud.

"Whatever Baylor."

I smiled, but I started to sense something again. This time my senses picked up quickly...whatever it was..it was getting closer and closer to us...

* * *

**Please Read!  
So what'd you guys think? I think I am still slacking with the dialogue but...I would like to say that this will be a two-parter because this chappie alone was like 10 pages alone to write so...yeah. lol. Thanks again for reading and seriously...****don't be afraid to review even if it's only with like two words! Plz R&R!  
A Million&A Chocolate Bar, Jai**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guten Tag ladies and germs! I am back finally with another chapter of Replay and I am sorry again for the long delay but this is one of the few chapters I had written ahead before I suddenly hit writer's block. I am currently working on I think chapter 23 or 24 of this but so far its coming along. I said you guys must of given up on it already and your kinda sick of all the false promises but so am I. I'll try my best to keep you guys occupied seeing as the Traylor/Chaylor updates from everyone are coming kinda slow. But enough with babbling from me I would like to give a warm shout out to: Gifted-Hands05, Chinweoa, and Sweetchocolate26 for continuously checking up on the story and reviewing and even my readers who are still adding this to their faves list and me as their fave author-shout out to simbi12320 :) Now enough with me-Please R&R A million a chocolate bar, Jai**

* * *

"Gabs, do I have my car keys?" In my third year of college at U of A I was able to save up enough money to buy a jeep and had about two hundred dollars left over for a paint job.

Around her first year in college, Gabriella saved her own money and bought a 1992 cherry red convertible that of which she nicknamed "Baby". She washes it every other week and cleans it inside and out every other day. Since she's received her car, she only has one golden rule; Chad is not to eat inside the car unless LIFE or DEATH. No exceptions!

Sharpay was surprised on her 17th birthday by "Barbie" with a pink Mercedes Benz. She takes just as many precautions as Gabriella and I do for our cars. Over the years, she kind of outgrew her unhealthy obsession with pink so she sold it and used the money to buy a black 2009 Benz instead.

I usually lend my jeep to anyone in the house who needs it, as well as Sharpay and Gabriella-seeing as public transportation poses a problem due to the inconvenience of our class schedule.  
"Yes they're in your bag."

-The Doorbell Rang-  
Zeke ran to open the door, "Hello…"

A friendly male voice sounded, "Hello is Taylor McKessie there? I have come to deliver a bouquet of white roses to her."

"Yes she's here. Do you know who the roses are from?"

"No, someone just called the shop and placed an order. I need someone to sign for the bouquet."

"Oh no problem, I'll sign."

My heart skipped a beat and my thoughts scattered. Roses? Who would send me roses? Who would send me _white_ roses at that? Those were my favorite.

"Thank you for purchasing flowers from Penelope's Flowers and have a wonderful day." he stretched out his hand.

"A tip? You want a tip?"

The boy shook his head eagerly. "Well yes sir."

Zeke smiled, "Here's a tip, try using Colgate instead. I hear it stops gingivitis quicker." He quickly winked and slammed the door.

"Zeke! How could you do that to the poor boy?" Gabriella yelled, running towards the door.

"Well he said he wanted a tip. He never said what _kind_ of tip, "Zeke laughed, coming back into the kitchen. "Tay has a secret admirer. Aww…"

"Taylor is there something or someone you're keeping from us? Have yu been having secret rendezvous?"

"No, Sharpie I haven't." She raised an eyebrow and gave me the note.

I opened it and read it aloud, "There's always that one person that will always have your heart. You never see it coming from because you're blinded from the start. I know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see. I know when I compliment you, you won't believe me. Your laugh, you hate but I think it's so sexy. When you smiled, the whole world stopped and stared for a while. I'm sorry if there was ever a day I didn't tell you, you were beautiful. Your memory's keeper… Snowflake."  
"Taylor, who is Snowflake?"  
An unbearable pain shot through my stomach, instantly making me drop to my knees.  
"Ah!" It felt as if someone was turning my inside out with a jagged end knife.

"Tay…Taylor…Tay sweetie what's happening? Zeke help me get her up!"

"Taylor sweetie can you hear me?" The room was slowly fading away.

-Flashback-  
May 14th, 2005  
Sunday Morning  
10:01a.m.

"Gabriella, can you remind me again why I have to go shopping?"

"You need to get maternity clothes Taylor."

"Gabi I am only 5 months along. I'm not sure if I'm ready to get new clothes seeing as my stomach hasn't really gotten that big."

"Yeah but you're still showing."

"What's your point?"

"Okay smartness, can you still fit into your size 6 jeans?"

"No."

"Okay then, that's what I thought."

I giggled, "This baby is kinda active today."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's like uh…when you have gas and the pain shifts from side to side. Just minus the pain part. Its kind of creepy and heartwarming actually," my phone vibrated. It was a text message from Troy.

(Troy is bold.)

**Whatcha doin babe?**

Home then shop with Gabs

**Now?**

In a bit. Why?

**Meet me Lil Mike's**

Its 97 dg (degrees) outside Troy

**Then I'll come to you**

Fine

**You need anything?**

The gang nd sum snow cones plz

**Anything else fatty? Lol**

Lol No babe :)

**C u in a bit**

Okay ;)

"What'd Troy say?"

"He's coming over later with everyone."

"Hey how are my two favorite ladies?"

"Hola Troy!"

I smiled, "Whoa that was quick."

He pecked me, "I was already on my way and seeing as today is Sunday I figured you might be in the mood for a Slurpee as you always are."

"Oh you know me so well Bolton."

"Hey Tay," Chad stuck his head in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Bonjour everyone! How's my niece," Sharpie asked, plopping herself on my couch.  
"Your niece is miserable. She has been up and moving since 4 o'clock this morning."

"Troy man what did you do to Tay?"

Chad sat on the edge of my bed and Gabriella on his lap.

Sharpay took off her slippers and sat down next to me. Zeke turned on the air conditioner, pulled of his slippers, and sat down next to Sharpay.

"Where's Kelsi?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Hey peeps, "Tracey smiled cheekily in the doorway.

I pushed myself up on the bed, "Hey T, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way out and I spotted a tray full of snow cones with my name on it."

I nudged Troy's arm, "That's why he is _always_ here."

Troy smiled and pointed to the tray. "Help yourself Tracey. There's more than enough."

"Where _are _you going by the way?"

He softly chuckled and grinned, "I was on my way to go pick up Robyn. We're going to the park today."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Who is Robyn?"

I scoffed, "One of Tracey's bimbos of the week."

He smiled proudly, "Yeah Robyn Lucas."

Chad went wide eyed, "Oh shoot you mean Robyn Lucas with the fat butt-" he was cut off by Gabriella clearing her throat. "I mean…yeah I know Robyn."

I giggled, "Ouch…Chad busted."

Tracey laughed, "Yeah Chad that's her. I'm going to go now before Gabi fixes to slit yuh throat."

"Oh before yuh go, can you pass me a raspberry snow cane and one lemon for Troy?"

Troy took a seat next to me, "Yeah baby I'll have a cherry."

"Why? I thought you liked lemon?"

"I did, but it's yellow."

I quirked my eyebrows, "I'm not understanding."

Chad started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell are you laughing at Danforth?"

"When we were like 4 years old, Jonah (Troy's cousin) took us to New York for the weekend. That was the first time we had ever seen snow. So…in curiosity your sweet tooth boyfriend over here took a handful of yellow snow and ate it," Chad managed to say without laughing so hard.

The room erupted into laughter.

"So please forgive him if he seems a little traumatized."

I cooed and pinched his cheek, "Aww my poor baby. Your new nickname is Snowflake, my little Snowflake." Even I snickered a bit.

He tried to hide his smile from me. "Yeah whatever… now gimme my _cherry_ snow cone please."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**What** **do you guys think? Plz R&R! Don't be scared to put anything!-Jai **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey again! I am very happy to say that I can finally update Replay with such ease. This chapter alone took me over 3 hours to type which resulted in the finished product later-9 pages. I know this is a surprise, but I said I updated 2 stories so why not make it 3? So off to my very favorite part-giving shout outs to:  
**sweetchocolate26, Gifted-Hands05,** **Chinweoa**,** and AB** for reviewing ^_^ I want you guys to know, I never get tired of hearing your thought on the story and even suggestions. So now that I am done I can let you guys read the finish product of the night :)

* * *

I gasped for air as I started to regain consciousness. It felt as if I'd held my breath for a century, my heart had stopped then it continued to beat again.

"Taylor!" Kelsi held me close with tears in her eyes and started to stroke my hair. Tay we thought you were dead."

"What happened?"

"Tay…you passed out and your pulse…it stopped for a few minutes and then it developed again weakly," Gabriella held me even _closer_ and put her hands on my face. "My God your face is pale. Are you okay?"

"Yes you two I'm _fine_," I turned and saw Sharpay sitting across from me. It looked as if she'd been crying.

"Sharpie are you okay?"

"Me? I should be asking you the same thing," she held my hand. "I'm fine; you just gave me a serious scare."

I looked at the flowers one more time and started to cry uncontrollably.

Chad gave me a tissue, "What's wrong McKessie?"

I opted not to tell them why I was crying. I didn't want to worry them anymore than I already have been lately.

"Nothing…"

"Do you still wanna go to Sweetheart Sal's?"

"Yeah," I took the keys out of my pocketbook.

"Okay, but I'm driving," Gabriella took the keys from me and Zeke helped me up.

"Go ahead."

-Outside-

Once we got into the car (Gabriella sat in the driver's seat, Zeke in the passenger seat and they made me sit in the back), Gabi started the engine and Zeke turned on the car radio.

"Why do _I_ have to sit in the back of my _own_ truck?"

"You're not in any condition to drive, unless you wanna get us killed," she stopped the car and turned around to stare at me. "Oh my God, Taylor I'm…so…I'm so sorry…it just…slipped out."

"It's alright."

"No I'm sorry-"

"I said it's alright Gabriella, now drive please," she continued to drive.

"Tay she meant no harm ya know."

"Zeke I don't _care_! Zeke I…I _don't_ care. I just want to drive to our destination so we can get to where we're going. That's not _too_ much to ask, _is it_?"

Awkward Silence…

"Tell me something Taylor. Do you have to push away everyone who cares about you?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now, so drop it."

"No seriously answer the question, because it always seems like you do that when times get tough."

"I said drop it Gabriella! I am so damn tired of you and your imprudent chattering! You _always_ insist on _pushing _me just like your _incoherent_ boyfriend," she stopped the car.

"Or what?" She looked at me in the mirror and sucked her teeth. "You running around here acting like something's wrong throwing these little "_episodes_" all because you want _sympathy_. You want _sympathy_ for something that happened 7-not _1_, not _2_, but _7_ years ago."

"I do not need sympathy from any of you Gabriella!"

"Oh really? Is that the reason why you're throwing yourself into a deep depression every other day of the week?"

"What do you have against me?"

"I don't have a _damned_ thing against you."

Zeke waved his hand in the air, "Stop it, the both of you! Gabriella you need to learn to keep your mouth _shut_! Taylor, stop it with the unnecessary comments please. Now Gabriella if you have a problem so much to the point where you can't drive, move over and let _me_ drive."

She rolled her eyes and started the car, "Whatever."

Gabriella and I have always been the best of friends growing up, but lately it seems like all we've been doing is arguing. The reason being, I have no idea. It appears as if there is pent up anger on her side.

Awkward Silence…

It's amazing how much we've changed since Troy died, and I mean that behavioral wise. He was always the peace maker. I'm not saying that we never fought in our younger years, but as time passed, the fights grew to be more and more…intense. Unknowingly tension began to build up among us, and words purposely meant to hurt the other, were exchanged a lot more often.

"Oh wow it's so…gray," Zeke stated, scratching his head.

"What?"

"The diner…it's so…gray and pink."

"What'd you expect?"

"Maybe something a little less…girly?"

"Well…Zeke the name is Sweetheart Sal's so…it's only necessary you draw conclusions."

"I draw my own conclusions Taylor."

"I'll leave you alone Baylor."

"Here we are," Gabi smiled, pulling into the parking lot.

Once she stopped the car I got out and went into the diner.

"Oh…my…God."

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie?" I turned around but I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Noah…Noah Patterson? Baby boy look at you!"

He opened his arms and hugged me, "It's been a minute Taylor McKessie."

"Your hair…it's so long. Are you growing it?"

"I grew tired of cutting it so often."

"How long has it been?"

"To tell you the truth, I eventually lost track."

"Let's see, you moved to Arizona when we were…14 going on 15 and you're a few months older than me. Am I right?"

"Oh wow, it's been almost…8 years already."

"Time has really flown by."

"Everyone's fine, as a matter of fact Zeke and Gabriella should be coming as of…right now."

"Noah!" He rolled his eyes and started to laugh.

"I'm out here!"

"Hey have you seen the picture of…"

"Hey Winter," she squealed and ran towards me.

"Taylor," she smiled and hugged me very tightly.

"Angel…Angel…I can breathe…Angel…."

I met Noah Patterson and his sister Heaven "Angel" Winter Patterson through some very interesting circumstances in the 6th grade.

"Heaven…Heaven loosen your damn grip!"

"What?"

"_Loosen_ your grip Heaven. Are you trying to kill Tay?"

"Oops sorry…"

We were all sent to detention after Chad "accidentally" started a food fight in the cafeteria. He threw an apple that was meant to hit Troy, but Troy ducked down and it hit Savannah. Savannah turned around and threw a handful of pasta towards Chad but it hit Sharpay in the face instead. Sharpay picked up a bowl of green jello throwing it towards Savannah but it hit Sonya (her cousin). Sonya then took her whole tray of spaghetti and meatloaf, throwing it in our direction.

Unfortunately the whole tray splattered hitting me, Troy, "LaLa" (behind us), Kelsi, and Heaven. Heaven in turn assisted in helping Kelsi mix up some sort of concoction consisting of strawberry and chocolate milk, ranch dressing, ketchup and mustard, baby carrots, and chocolate pudding, sending it souring through the air.

To my amusement, Savannah was hit right in the face. It splattered, hitting Sonya, Mitchell, Ericka, and Gabriella. C. Savannah and Ericka mixed up bologna, yogurt, bread crumbs, and potato chips in about 5 or 6 bowls then threw it one by one in our direction. Again, another bowl hit Sharpay in the face and another in Chad's. Jason, Noah, Ryan, Lucas, and James were all hit as well, sending the cafeteria into frenzy.

So the madness begun…

Somewhere in the crossfire between the chaos and confusion, Principal Matsui and Darbus were hit. We were blamed for it, although Chad tried to explain that it was merely an accident.

The outcome, Noah and Angel were stuck cleaning the cafeteria with us for the next 3 periods. They introduced themselves to us and we've been close friends ever since.

"Where is everyone?"

"We're here," Gabriella smiled, hugging Noah.

"Where are the Evans twins?"

"Everyone else is at school or had to go run errands. What are you guys doing here?"

"Our parents own the diner."

"Yeah and they put us in charge of hiring the employees. It looks like we just found them too."

"Really?"

"Thank you guys so much," I squealed.

They nodded in unison, "Tell everyone their hired too."

"Thank you!"

"We are open every day from 6 am to 11 pm on weekdays and we close early on the weekends."

"How much do you guys pay?"

"We pay $8.50 an hour, not to mention you get a 45 minute break. Before you calculate the total, if you work the whole day then you've made $144.05."

"Nice persuasion strategy Noah," Gabriella chimed in, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You guys can pick up your uniforms tomorrow morning. There seems to be a hold up with the order we put in for roller skates. They should be here within the next month or so. In the meanwhile you're always welcome to wear white sneakers or flats. When I say _white_, I mean white. I'm not talking about _off_ white, _dirty_ white, _cream_, or anything _near_ that."

Noah signaled Zeke towards the back, "Can you come for your uniform? I think we have one in your size."

"Yeah." With that said, he disappeared into the back room.

"Hey Tay, how's Troy?"

"He passed away Angel." It was said quick, with no emotion intended.

"Oh my God, I had no idea Taylor. I'm so sorry."

"How's your daughter taking it? I heard you were pregnant a while back."

"My daughter passed as well." My voice cracked a bit, as I looked down. The question about my daughter almost always got to me.

"Taylor I'm so-"

I interrupted, "Please don't say it." I grew a bit agitated. I hated hearing those 3 words with a passion. I've been hearing it for 7 years. I think this was one time I opted not to hear it dragged on through so much sadness and pity.

"Tay relax-"

"Nah Gabi, she's right. I deserved that."

"Can I have my car keys please?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

I forced a smile, "Please? I'm not going to leave."

She dug deep in her pocket and gave me them with much, regret.

"I'll be in the car."

"Okay."

I stepped outside and started towards the car as fast as I could.

There are so many feelings I never expressed and I catch hell years later. I held back my tears as long as I could, but they overcame my body as soon as I hit the car door.

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie?" A familiar voice sounded behind me.

I turned around, "Aubrey? Aubrey, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, walking towards me, "I should be asking you the same question baby. What's wrong?"

I wiped my tears and forced a smile, "Nothing just…nothing I'm fine Aubrey, really."

He raised an eyebrow and held my waist, "Really baby? _You're_ saying one thing but your _eyes _are saying something else. Tell me what's wrong."

"You remember Troy Bolton? He was the star of the basketball team."

"Didn't he have a tattoo of you name on his neck?"

"Yes, against my better wishes."

"I remember the day he died…that was the…saddest day in East High history."

I looked down, "I never forgave myself for that."

"Taylor it was not your fault. You have to let go some time. We all do. It may take years and years but once you do, forgiveness will come."

I smiled, "I know."

"Hello you guys," Gabriella smiled, walking towards us.

"Hey Gabriella! What's up, Zeke?"

I looked down to see, he was still holding my waist. "Um…Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hands-they're still on my waist."

He turned as red as a cherry and let go, "Sorry Tay."

As Zeke and Aubrey got reacquainted with each other, Gabriella pulled me into the car. She looked at me, grinning from ear to ear as if she'd just won a million dollars. "Taylor Charlotte McKessie, what was that whole interaction between you and Aubrey?"

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, " You had that look in your eyes that seemed like your toes would curl every single time you hear his name."

"Taylor McKessie falls hard for no one Gabi."

"You are lying Tay."

"No, I'm not Gabi."

"Tay had a crush! Tay has a crush!"

I fought to hide my smile, hearing her taunt me like a little school girl. "Shut up Gabi!"

As the giggling died down, her voice became full of concern. "On a more serious note Tay, you have got to stop isolating yourself from everything."

"Don't you think that I know that Gabriella?"

"Go on a date with him then."

"Well…"

"Why don't we double date-better yet, quadruple date?"

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Aubrey knocked on the windshield, "Can we talk?"

I stepped out, "Sure."

He smiled, "You wanna have coffee some time? I know this really great spot downtown."

I suddenly froze up. My voice seemed to have gone with the wind and my throat…oh God was that sucker dry. My knees even grew a little weak. Taylor…don't panic.

Gabriella sensed my awkward response to his question and jumped in. "I'll tell you what Aubrey. Chad's parents are having their anniversary party tomorrow night. Are you free then?"

"I'm free then."

"You can be Taylor's date. How does that sound?"

"It sounds…perfect," he winked at me. "I'll call you Tay."

I couldn't form any words to speak. My mind was…blank. So instead, I just nodded and smiled like the jackass I currently felt like. I dunno why, but I still continued to nod even after he left.

Gabriella busted out laughing, "Oh God Taylor, you are _blown_ away in the wind of _love_."

She had a point, as much as I'd hate to admit it. I've been out the dating scene for quite a while. I feel like Britney Spears before she made her comeback. It's been 7 years damn it and everyone deserves a second chance to be happy…even me.

* * *

**Sad to say, this chapter has come to an end :( But you guys enjoyed it right? So Plz R&R A miilion and A chocolate bar, Jai**


End file.
